


今天的Nino酱吃汉堡肉了么？

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Arashi (Band), 岚, 嵐
Genre: M/M, nino生贺, 末子组 - Freeform, 润二 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, 松本润/二宫和也





	今天的Nino酱吃汉堡肉了么？

说白了，松本润展现浪漫的方式，二宫和也真的是不太能理解。

比如说，数量极有喻意的玫瑰花束，举着两人合照的泰迪熊玩偶，还有捏成两人形象拥抱在一起的八音盒...

只要是二宫拿到之后，会都在角落里慢慢堆灰的东西，对他而言都是没有什么用的。

但因为都是松本送的，所以都是有意义的。所以自己也舍不得丢掉，让他们堆灰都已经很给他们面子了。

“Nino，今年生日你想要什么？”

所以电话里传来松本问的这句话时，二宫也不知道该怎么回答。

“说实话...我不知道。”

二宫觉得自己好像什么都不缺。

“那我自己想吧。”

松本好像预测到了二宫会这么回答似的，虽然还是不知道该怎么继续说下去。

“...抱歉。”

虽然二宫似乎没说错什么，但是他还是觉得自己没有给他一个恋人应该有的回答。

如果是个可爱的女孩子的话，应该会先假装仔细思考了，然后撒娇要他买新款的名牌包包。

我果然不适合谈恋爱啊...二宫轻轻地叹气。

“你干嘛道歉，是你过生日诶，开心一点好不好。”

“好好好，你都答应了来陪我的，我怎么会不高兴咧。”

“但是等我下班之后都已经晚上了，你先吃饭，等我到了之后再庆祝，这样可以么？”

“但是...”

二宫抓了抓自己的后脑勺，

“我想吃润君做的汉堡肉。”

“...我说你啊，怎么就吃不腻汉堡肉呢...”

“我确实不怎么会在吃的方面腻，我家楼下的中华料理我也吃不腻啊。”

“好吧...如果你真的要吃的话，能麻烦你提早去买一下食材么，等我下班再去的话可能...”

“好啊~”

润君做的汉堡肉...当时的二宫满脑子都是这个，导致他忘记了一个致命的问题。

做汉堡肉的话，要买什么食材啊！

好在松本早就料到了二宫会有这样的疑惑，所以认真的写了一份食材单发给他。

二宫默念了一遍食材单，拎起装着钱包的环保袋，带上口罩戴上帽子，油然起一种说不出的使命感。

走进超市的时候有一种很怀念的感觉，看来自己真的是被楼下的中华料理店和松本润给惯坏了。

再三考虑之后，还是拿了最大份量的肉末。这样过几天还能找借口把松本拉过来给他做饭。

还要买pocky，虽然不在清单里面。

好像家里的巧克力快没了，松本可喜欢吃那种松露巧克力了，索性买两盒吧。

虽然花了比计划更多的时间和钱，但是二宫却觉得很充实。

松本一如既往的，在二宫打游戏的时候按了他家的门铃。他也习惯了要在门口等一会儿，二宫才能有空来开门。

“生日快乐，Nino。”

松本在门口就给二宫送上了一个拥抱，然后在二宫满脸嫌弃的时候偷亲了他一口。

“你丫...身上香水味太重了。”

“抱歉。”

“没事。”

松本进门之后把外套挂在了门口的衣架上，身上的香水味自然就淡了许多。

“食材都在冰箱里，我按照你发给我的那张食材单买的。”

松本打开冰箱清查了一遍，发现二宫买的食材都是最大份的，估计自己这一个星期内还会再来一趟。

“你饿了么？”

“还好。”

还好二宫在下午的时候啃了点pocky，要不他现在一定会忍不住在松本的肱二头肌上咬上一口。

“抱歉，我也没想到会拖到现在。”

“没事，你不是早就和我说了嘛。”二宫吸了吸鼻子，“我都没放在心上。”

松本沉默了一会儿，又突然问道：

“酱汁，你想吃什么味道的？”

“酱油的就可以了。”过了会儿，二宫又补充道，“胡椒可以磨的细一点么？”

“嗯，听你的。”

二宫的双手依旧操控这游戏手柄，但是意识早就跟着厨房里传来的香味走了。

“Nino，吃饭啦。”

“来了。”

二宫坐到固定的位置——茶几和沙发之间的空隙的地毯上，安静的等着松本把菜端上来。眼神还一直盯着松本手上的盘子移动，像是乖巧的柴犬一般。

汉堡肉趴在加热的铁盘上，叽叽喳喳的和西兰花述说着些什么。西兰花虽然一语不发，但是他会把他说的每一句话都记得牢牢地。

汉堡肉是松本润，西兰花是二宫和也——二宫觉得这就是他们的相处模式。

在松本把两杯红酒端出来的时候，二宫已经忍不住吃了一口汉堡肉，脸上露出了满足的笑容。

虽然嘴硬，但是这家伙是真的饿了吧。

“好吃么？”

...明知故问，二宫在心里偷笑。

“好吃。”二宫吞下了嘴里的食物，“一如既往的好吃。真的是很佩服润君的料理水平啊，完全是零失误呢。”

“哈哈，怎么会没有失误呢。”松本坐在二宫身边，把茶几稍微往前推了一点，“我当然不会把失败的作品端给你吃啊。”

与其说是零失误，还不如说是二宫老是说要吃汉堡肉，而汉堡肉是松本最擅长的料理之一。

“生日快乐。”

看到松本已经举起了酒杯，二宫也举起自己与其碰杯，然后呡了一口。

“谢谢。”

“呐，润君。”

“嗯？”

“我觉得，你和汉堡肉好像啊。”

“……为什么？”

“热呼呼的汉堡肉就像平时热情的和我聊天的润君，很吵。”

“…那我以后不和你说话了。”

“但是我很喜欢听润君说话，只有润君可以在我身边吵。”

“我真的有那么吵么...”

“因为我很喜欢润君，像是喜欢汉堡肉那样。”

哦，原来重点不是我很吵，是你很喜欢我啊。松本偷笑，这家伙是花了多长时间才想出这种看似浪漫的告白的？

“我也很喜欢你哦，Nino。”

松本在二宫的脸上亲了一口，被他用嫌弃了表情注视了一会儿之后，才想起自己刚才没擦嘴...

然后松本用自己最快的速度把二宫脸上的油渍给擦干净，二宫全程嫌弃脸，但心里其实一直在窃喜。

“润君，你喜欢西兰花么？”

“喜欢啊。”

“怪不得每次都有西兰花当配菜。”

“啊，如果你不喜欢的话，下次就换掉吧。”

“我...可以当润君的西兰花么？”

“诶？”

松本摸了摸二宫刘海下的额头，看来没有发烧啊。

“在润君做的汉堡肉的餐盘上，西兰花会一直陪着汉堡肉吧！”

松本细细琢磨了一会儿，忍不住突然笑了出来。

“是啊...但是如果你想当其他蔬菜的话，把西兰花换掉就是了。”

“那香菜呢？”

二宫偷笑。

“不要。”

松本皱起眉头。

“那还是西兰花吧，因为润君喜欢。”

“呐，Nino。”

“嗯？”

“你今天是怎么了？感觉说了不少平时不会说的话。”

“唔...不知道。”

可能是因为觉得自己该摆脱“不适合做恋人”的这种性格吧。

“说这种话，比撒娇简单。”

“嗯？”

“之前想到了，如果润君的恋人是个可爱的女孩子的话，应该会对润君撒娇吧。”

“...噗，可爱的女孩子都会撒娇啦。”

“但是润君的恋人偏偏是我这种不会撒娇的人呢。之前提到生日礼物的时候也是，如果随便想出些什么然后撒撒娇，你就不会在电话的另一头沉默了吧...”

“抱歉...”

“嗯？”

“原来你一直在意这件事啊，我都没有发现。”

松本把二宫紧紧的抱在怀里，手轻轻地抚着他的背。

“Nino虽然不会撒娇，但是我很喜欢这样有个性又独立的你。”

“嗯...谢谢。”

二宫觉得自己有点透不过气，但是却很开心。

“Nino的需求不用通过撒娇说出来，像是要求我做饭那样直接说出来就好了。”

“啊！那样很羞耻诶...”

“但是如果喜欢的话，那就不羞耻啊。”

松本蹭了蹭二宫的头发，

“最近拍戏的时候，我一直都很想你啊，Nino。”

“...我...我也想你...觉得你不在的时候有点孤独。”

明明是个喜欢寂静的人，却想要听到松本说话的声音。

“那今晚我陪你，好么？”

“嗯...”

二宫点点头，蹭着松本的颈窝的样子特别可爱。

松本的礼物是超级玛丽的游戏手柄，二宫有一组，但是却放在柜子里不舍得用。

松本知道二宫不舍得用那一套。

但是他猜不到的是，二宫把自己买的那一组拿了出来，接上游戏机，然后把松本送的那一套放到了柜子里。

然后二宫把自己原先用的，原版的手柄，丢给了松本。

“以后除了给我做饭，还要陪我打游戏。”

“好的。”

“还要边打边说话。”

“...好的。”

二宫和也和松本润都觉得，平淡又特殊的一天又过去了。

但是明天的餐盘上，依旧会有相伴在一起的汉堡肉和西兰花。

就像明天的二宫和也和松本润一样。

＝＝＝＝＝＝END＝＝＝＝＝


End file.
